The invention relates to a method of operating a floor-bound heavy-duty transport vehicle, in particular a heavy-duty automated guided vehicle, having an electric travel drive which comprises at least two electric motors.
A Gottwald Port Technology GmbH brochure entitled “Gottwald Lift AGV” discloses a floor-bound heavy-duty automated guided vehicle for ISO containers. The heavy-duty transport vehicle has an unladen weight of about 34 t and a load capacity of 60 t, which means that in the loading condition a total weight of about 94 t is achieved. The transport vehicle which is designed as a four-wheel vehicle consists substantially of a vehicle frame having a front axle and a rear axle, on opposite ends of which a wheel fitted with a tire is mounted in each case. The vehicle frame supports a planar platform which can be lifted or lowered and which is used to receive the ISO containers which are to be transported. The heavy-duty transport vehicle is driven by a diesel-electric drive with an internal combustion engine, a three-phase generator and a first electric motor and a second electric motor. The first electric motor drives the front axle and the second electric motor drives the rear axle. Between the front axle and the rear axle and beneath the vehicle frame, space is provided for suspension of control boxes and for installation of the internal combustion engine.